1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for switching the transmission lines having a function of detecting an interruption of said transmission lines and an industrial robot using said device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In equipment including a movable operating board and an installed type control apparatus (for example, a teaching and operating board, and a robot controlled apparatus in a machine tool system being operated with a robot), transmission lines which connect between the operating board (for example, the teaching and operating board) and the control apparatus (for example, the robot controlled apparatus) have usually performed an important function of information communication. In a method of information communication, one series of information is sent using a pair of lines as a set of digital signals, which signals have a different polarity from each other. Hitherto, the operating board, which is frequently moved, prevented the function thereof because of the disconnection of the transmission line between the operation board and the control apparatus.
The present invention is proposed to solve above mentioned problems.